Amar en tiempos de Guerra
by dark-fallen-angel91
Summary: Japon año 1456, conocida como La era SengokU....El clan yagami quiere...matt y takeru deven....Hikari se entera que....jaja si quereis saber entrar y leer Takari, sorato, miyaken, mishiro y muxas mas n.n dejen review CAP 7 UP SIENTO EL RETRASO!
1. Chapter 1

**Esta idea se me ocurrio viendo una pelicula de la era sengoku..........QUE PASARIA SI LOS ELEGIDOS HUBIERAN VIVIDO EN LA ERA SENGOKU?**

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni su trama, solo escribo para divertirme y divertir a otros y sin animo de lucro**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prologo**

Japon, año1467, los asaltantes del monte fugi bajaron por enésima vez a Kioto con las armas en las manos, esta vez para quemar el templo Hogi, de la secta shogun. Dos años después ocurría en Kioto, capital de las flores, el incidente o revuelta de onin, que se propagó en seguida a todo el país, marcando el comienzo de cien años de anarquía.

-¿Cuando partiremos? - pregunto un rubio ojiazul de unos 15 años,

- mañana mismo, el consejo a aprobado mi idea de invadir la costa oeste, tardaremos como maximo dos años, asi pararemos las revueltas - contesto un hombre de apariencia igual a la de su interlocutor, pero este tenia el pelo mas largo.

La discusion se llevaba acabo en una cabaña cerca de un bosque, era de noche y parecia que estaban solos, la temperatura era calida y el cielo estaba despejado.

- takeru duermete, mañana saldremos temprano - Takeru Ishida un niño de 15 años, rubio, ojos azules, estatura media y pelo rizado hasta los hombros. Es un soldado de guerra y hermano del general Yamatto

- pero matt no tengo sueño aun - Yamatto Ishida, se le reconoce como el general mas joven de la historia, gracias a sus labores militares consiguio ascender a lo maximo, todo el mundo dice que no tiene corazon ya que elimino un poblado entero con su propia espada. Al igual que su hermano es rubio y ojos azules, un poco mas alto que su hermano y el pelo lo tiene liso hasta la espalda

- duermete ya takeru, es una orden - dijo yamatto con voz fria, el chico se metio en la cama y cerro los ojos, su hermano salio afuera de la cabaña cogio un poco de leña y cuando se iba a meter dentro otra vez escucho un ruido - ¿Hay alguien? - pregunto, al no obtener respuesta saco su espada - si hay alguien aqui MUESTRATE - exigio el rubio apuntando con el filo de la espada a donde habia escuchado el ruido. Vio una sombra moverse a gran velocidad, no le dio tiempo ni a reaccionar cuando se le echo encima el enemigo tumbandole al suelo y apuntandole con un Kunai al cuello, la espada del rubio callo lejos

- Yamatto Ishida ¿no? - pregunto el atacante encima del rubio con el kunai, el atacante tenia una mascara ninja y el traje negro al igual que la mascara

- quien..¿quien eres? - pregunto el rubio con ira, el atacante solo se limito a reirse en bajo

- si no cambias tus modales te tendre que matar chico guapo - ahora la voz del atacante sono a femenina, yamatto supo entonces que era una mujer la que habia conseguido inmovilizarle. De pronto la chica silvo y de entre los arboles 3 cuerpos calleron mutilados y otros 3 cayeron de pie - ¿estos eran tus perros? - pregunto otro ninja callendo cerca de uno de los cuerpos mutilados

. esos eran mis hombres!!! - grito yamatto con ira, sueltame..he dicho que me sueltes!!!!!! - volvio a gritar

- calmate - uno de los ninjas que habia bajado anteriormente se acerco a el - solo estamos aqui para dialogar, si hubiesemos querido matarte lo hubieramos echo mucho antes

- ¿ desde cuando me seguis? - pregunto el rubio, la chica ninja rio otra vez en bajo

- desde que salistes de la capital, esta es una de nuestras primeras misiones como ninjas, seguir al general yamatto y convencerle de que no ataque la costa oeste de japon

- invenciles, las embarcaciones chinas pisaran la costa dentro de 1 semana, devo de impedir que avanzen - dijo yamatto

- no, eso no es verdad - hablo el ninja que estaba cerca de uno de los cuerpos - eso es lo que os han echo creer...el emperador quiere conquistar china, unas embarcaciones se acercan a la costa, eso no te lo discuto, pero son mercaderes, no soldados, quieren que elimineis esos mercaderes para entrar en guerra con china

- ¿estas insinuando que nuestro emperador quiere traicionarnos?, insinuar eso es MORIR!! - grito yamatto e intento de nuevo moverse - soltarme malditos traidores

- dejalo phenix, no escarmienta, mandale a dormir - dijo el ninja que hablaba antes

- de acuerdo dragon - la ninja que estaba apuntando a yamatto la dio un toque en el cuello con su dedo y inmediatamente durmio al rubio

- HERMANO!!!! - grito otro rubio, este estaba en la puerta de la cabaña, portaba su espada y estaba nervioso - que....que...¿que le habeis echo? HABLAR!!!! - exigio el rubio

- tranquilo pequeño, solo le hemos mandado a dormir - dijo dragon - serpiente mandale a dormir como su hermano

- esta bien - el ninja con nombre serpiente se acerco a el

- ATRAS!! - ataco takeru con la espada, el ninja en un rapido movimiento la esquivo, luego con su brazo ahogo su cuello y con dos dedos le dejo dormido

- bien echo serpiente, meterles dentro de la cabaña - dijo dragon, sus compañeros hicieron lo que pidio y cerraron la puerta

- ¿seguimos vigilando? - pregunto phenix

- claro, es nuestra mision - dijo dragon, de pronto los tres desaparecieron entre las sombras de los arboles, mientras los dos rubios dormian en sus camas con una nota en un pergamino al lado de la cama de yamatto.

Al dia siguiente el rubio se levanto con dolor de cabeza, mientras se la sujetaba vio un pergamino,lo agarro y lo abrio, en el pudo leer

_Yamatto Ishida, no persistiremos en nuestra mision, impediremos a toda costa que perturbeis la paz entre otros imperios, asi que preparaos porque nosotros, el clan yagami, salvaremos una guerra_

_fmdo: El clan Yagami_

Yamatto rompio el pergamino con su mano y lo arrebato contra la ventana, el golpe desperto al rubio que igual que el se sintio confuso y con dolor de cabeza

- ¿paso algo hermano? - pregunto takeru

- vamos, coge tu espada - ordeno yamatto mientras cogia la suya y salia por la cabaña

- se que algo raro paso...esos tres de anoche.." recuerda la secuencia de anoche muy borrosamente, ve tres sombras " habra sido un sueño - dicho eso cogio su espada y salio de la cabaña

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Esto a sido mas o menos una introduccion, veremos mas personajes nuevos de otras sagas de digimon y intentare ir paso a paso explicando todo ok**

**espero que os haya gustado**

**no os preocupeis no dejare tirado ningun colectivo, se que os devo aun muchos capitulos de unos cuantos, pero esque esta idea me llego y no pude dejarla tirada Un.n**

**NOS VEMOS**

**ja na^^**


	2. Capitulo 1 La llegada al pueblo

**Bueno os dejare un episodio, asi le cogereis ganas al fic y tendre reviews ^^ me encanta recibir reviews**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 1: La llegada al pueblo**

-pronto llegaremos al pueblo señorita - dijo un hombre que tiraba de las riendas de un caballo y atras suyo el carro donde estaba la señorita y su sirvienta

El carro pasaba por un puerto de montaña muy estrecho por eso tenian que ir muy lentos. El clima era soleado pero hacia un poco de frio, la sirvienta de la señorita al ver el malestar de esta la pregunto para hacerla olvidar de su miedo a las alturas

- no se preocupe, su hermano la estara esperando - dijo una de las siriventas

- gracias miyako - sonrio la señorita, esta era castaña, con el pelo recogido y ojos color cafe, delgada y de estatura media

- de nada Hikari - sonrio tambien la siriventa, esta era pelimorada ojos color rubi y con el pelo hasta la mitad de la espalda, era mas alta que hikari

Pronto el paisaje cambio, a lo lejos se podia ver como el sol se ponia en una de las montañas, las casas ganaderas se veian y como los trabajadores del cultivo recogian ya sus carros para descansar despues de una jornada laboral. Tambien se podian ver niños jugando en el campo, hikari sonrio, le recordaban a taichi y ella de pequeños.

El carro siguio su marcha hasta llegar a una gran casa, parecia la mas grande de todo el poblado, un señor salio a recibirla

- me alegro de su regreso señorita yagami - el hombre cortesmente la cogio de la mano y cargo con sus maletas - y del vuestro señorita inoue

- muchas gracias tom - agradecio hikari las molestias de su mayordomo.

El mayordomo la acompaño a dentro seguido por la sirvienta, se notaba que hikari era de clase noble, uno de los campesinos que trabaja para ella se acerco y se arrodillo

- me alegro de su regreso señorita yagami - dijo alegre - y del suyo - dijo simplemente a miyako mirandola con resquemor

- arghh....motomiya - apreto el puño fuertemente miyako, hikari la toco el hombro y le dedico una sonrisa a su campesino

- me alegro de verte daisuke, ¿me podrias hacer el favor de cargar esto hasta mi cuarto porfavor? y avisa a mi hermano de mi regreso - dijo hikari con una sonrisa dulce

- esto...su hermano salio - dijo daisuke, se acerco a ella y le susurro unas palabras en su oido, ella entendio y resignada subio las escaleras, miyako pregunto a daisuke

- ¿que es lo que pasa? - pregunto miyako cortada

- es sobre taichi....a desaparecido - dijo daisuke con la mirada agachada - pero no solo el, la señorita takenouchi y el señorito akiyama tambien lo an echo, muchos piensan que se an alistado, pero perdon por mi entrometimiento pero...no veo capaz a la señorita takenouchi de hacerlo

- tiene razon daisuke, deve de haber otra razon - dijo miyako, miro a las escaleras y subio rapidamente, sabia que la señorita hikari necesitaba ahora su ayuda

En el lago cerca del poblado una chica y un sacerdote discutian sobre un tema relacionado a la desaparicion misteriosa de los tres chicos

- ¿3 meses? - exclamo una peliroja enfrente de un lago

- asi es señorita Nonako - asintio un sacerdote - si en 3 meses no aparece el Señor Yagami me temo que no habra boda

- maldito taichi - susurro entre dientes - Lo ha tenido que estropear todo

- digame la verdad señorita....¿ama al señorito yagami? - pregunto el sacerdote

- eso no es de su incumbencia, usted limitase a casarnos cuando llegue - vocifeo la peliroja, resignada se fue de alli

- si es que llega - susurro el sacerdote, luego saco un pergamino de su tunica - ese taichi es un genio - sonrio y se fue del lugar

En una casa de la aldea, un doctor revisaba a una mujer

- la aldea no a vuelto a ser lo mismo sin Taichi - susurro el hombre dentro de una casa

- tiene razon doctor - contesto una mujer - ese chico daba animos al lugar

- ¿cree usted esos rumores? - pregunto el doctor, la señora suspiro y contesto

- para nada, se que el señorito taichi no seria capaz de alistarse, ni mucho menos la señorita takenocuhi

- tiene razon...yo creo que son por otros motivos - dijo seguro de si el doctor

- doctor kido...va a tardar mucho...tengo frio - se quejaba la señorita, esta estaba desnuda, el doctor kido la estaba inspeccionando

- aaaa si, lo siento, jeje, ya se puede vestir, es un simple catarro, cuidese y beba mucho liquido - sonrio el doctor

- muchas gracias joven joe, sin usted no sabriamos como curarnos - sonrio la señora agradecida, luego marcho por la puerta

- solo me limito a hacer bien mi trabajo, ayudando a otras personas, siempre como quise - sonrio el doctor

Lejos de alli, en el bosque, los hermanos ishida caminaban a paso rapido, yamatto sabia que le perseguian, tenia que escabullirse rapidamente de esos 3

- matt...estoy cansado - decia takeru, el lo ignoraba y seguia caminando - matt porfavor...estoy agotado - matt seguia caminando y aun mas rapido, takeru sin poder ya evitarlo callo, matt se dio la vuelta y lo cargo y siguio caminando

Detras de ellos a una distancia reconsiderada lo vigilaban El clan yagami, el lider de ellos se dio cuenta de la trayectoria que llevaban los hermanos ishida , jamas de dio cuenta hasta ahora

- estan caminando hacia la aldea - dijo dragon parandose en un arbol - no hay duda, este camino lleva a la aldea

- tengo una idea - dijo serpiente, saco un pergamino y escribio una carta, luego silvo, se le acerco un ave y se lo dio - llevalo al oficial kambara porfavor - el ave volo y se perdio por el cielo

- ¿crees que funcione? - pregunto phenix, serpiente asintio, dragon suspiro

- espero que tu plan funcione, bueno movilizemonos - y de nuevo desaparecieron

Matt seguia cargando a takeru, no se daba cuenta el camino que estaba cogiendo, el solo caminaba rapido, sentia la presencia detras de el de ese clan yagami, no podia dejar que lo volvieran a atrapar, con takeru en su espalda se puso a correr, sudaba como nunca y su respiracion era entrecortada pero por supervivencia el ser humano es capaz de aguantar kilometros corriendo.

En el poblado el ave que cargaba un pergamino llego a su punto de encuentro, un hombre salio a recibirla

- un pergamino - dijo, cargo al ave en su hombro y le quito el pergamino - veamos que dice.....aja.....mmm....esta bien... - puso una cara seria y luego salio rapidamente de alli, el ave volvio a echar a volar

Matt ya no aguantaba mas, su vision era borrosa y su sudor le goteaba, pudo ver como llegaba a un pueblo no se dio cuenta cual era, ahora solo queria un lugar para descansar, inmediatamente un monton de guardias le obstaculizaron el camino

- detenganse - ordeno un oficial

- agu..agua - dijo el rubio - callo de rodillas, su vision cada vez era mas borrosa

- ¿quienes sois?, contestad - volvio a ordenar el rubio, matt solo oia un pitido le dolia mucho la cabeza y casi no veia, takeru callo de su espalda, pudo ver como habia muchos guardias, inmediatamente el rubio saco la espada

- ¿que quereis? - pregunto takeru, su hermano matt seguia sin ver mucho y no escuchaba nada, se limitaba a no caer al suelo apoyando la mano en la hierba

- BAJA LA ESPADA!! - ordeno el oficial, guardias, PRENDEDLOS - inmediatamente los guardias armados salieron a por takeru, este echo a correr direccion este burlandolos, matt no pudo correr asi que fue arrestado por los guardias, 5 guardias perseguian a takeru

- PARA, TE ORDENO QUE PARES!! - gritaba el oficial, el y 4 hombres le perseguian, takeru seguia corriendo, 3 sombras cortaron el camino a takeru

- vosotros - dijo el rubio parando en seco

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Siento si es corto el capi, algunas cosas se iran resolviendo no os preocupeis^^**

**Las parejas las dire de antemano**

**- takari= tk x kari**

**- sorato= sora x matt**

**- miyaken= ken x yolei**

**- takumi = takuya x zoe**

**- mishiro = mimi x izzy**

**- rika x ryo**

**Bueno gracias por leer, os traere uno muy pronto no os preocupeis**

**dejar reviews**

**ja na^^**

**Atte: kibou91hikari**


	3. Capitulo 2 encuentros

**Bueno despues de acabar mi fic la batalla final luz vs oscuridad continuare con este y con otros dos, pero en los otros dos me quede atrancado, espero desatascarme XD**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo 2: Encuentros**

- PARA, TE ORDENO QUE PARES!! - gritaba el oficial, el y 4 hombres le perseguian, takeru seguia corriendo, 3 sombras cortaron el camino a takeru

- vosotros - dijo el rubio parando en seco y callendo a la hierba aun con la espada en la mano

- rindete - dijo una de las sombras, los 5 soldados llegaron

- ¿quienes sois? - pregunto un soldado, el oficial al mando dio la orden de retirarse, los soldados algo extrañados obedecieron no sin antes echar una ultima mirada al fondo

- señor ¿ porque nos hemos marchado? - pregunto uno de los soldados

- soldado joshiro ¿verdad? - pregunto el oficial

- asi es mi señor - dijo el soldado

- ¿olvidarias lo que has visto? - pregunto el oficial

- mi señor e visto 3 sombras que parecian ninjas prendiendo a un soldado de otra capital

-¿ y no serias capaz de olvidarlo?

- no señor, lo que a echo es.......... - el oficial le corto la cabeza

- pero señor - protestaron los otros 3

- ¿alguien mas me va a decir lo que tengo que hacer? - dijo el oficial apuntandoles con la katana

- no señor - los 3 se pusieron firmes y tragaron saliva

- asi me gusta

Las 3 sombras seguian intimidando al rubio, takeru recordando el ultimo encuentro se puso a la defensiva, sabiendo que una ofensiva no le seriviria de nada, pero un shuriken le dio en la mano haciendole un corte y soltandole la espada

- takeru ishida, hermano de yamatto ishida

- asi es

- mmm...interesante, nuestro ultimo encuentro no fue muy...digamos....cordial

- ¿quien eres?

- me llaman dragon, esta de aqui es phenix y el que te neutralizo se llama serpiente

- ¿sois ninjas?

- asi es

- ¿ que quereis ?

- facil....ven, te explicaremos lo que pasa, se que tu tienes mejor cabeza que tu hermano - dragon en un rapido movimiento cargo al rubio - pero se que tambien eres mas desconfiado - y con el encima se lo llevaron de alli

Hikari aun no se podia creer esa noticia, su hermano desaparecido, murmullos de que se habia alistado le llegaron de inmediato, pero ella no los creia, seguia tumbada en la cama mirando al techo, recordando cada fragmento de su cara, cada recuerdo de su sonrisa, hikari amaba a su hermano desde pequeña, un amor de hermanos, sin el ella no podia vivir y esque tubo que irse de la aldea a la capital a estudiar, y tantos años sin verle....le preocupaba mucho

- se puede pasar? - pregunto una voz

- adelante miyako - hikari con voz apagada le dio el paso, ella a huntadillas entro y se coloco encima de la joven - vamos hikari no te desanimes que aun es pronto- empezo a hacerla cosquillas mientras la castaña se reia

- para, para, ja jajaja, jajaja, para para - la castaña pedia piedad, pero miyako odiaba ver a su "hermana" triste

- si me prometes que no te entristeceras mas - puso una cara seria la pelilia

- esta bien miyako, te lo prometo - sonrio calidamente hikari

- eso esta mucho mejor - miyako se bajo de su cuerpo y se coloco las ropas arrugadas - bien señorita hikari, la cena esta ya lista

- ahora bajo miyako, gracias - la castaña le dedico otra sonrisa a la pelilila mientras esta abandonaba los aposentos de la castaña

Miyako bajaba las escaleras cuando de pronto vio una sombra entrando al cuarto de taichi, se froto los ojos creyendo que era una ilusion y volvio a seguir bajando las escaleras.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de taichi 3 sombras dejaban a un rubio en el suelo

- y bien....decirme, ¿donde estoy? - pregunto takeru

- estas en mis aposentos, y no grites, podrian escucharnos - dijo dragon

- quienes? - volvio a preguntar

- los dueños de esta casa - dijo serpiente

- no acabas de decirme que tu eres el dueño de estos aposentos? - volvio a preguntar el rubio

- ya basta de preguntas!!! - grito serpiente - dragon, acaba rapido

- si serpiente - dragon se acerco a el, takeru pudo ver en su tunica un estampado de un dragon rojo - En la antigua mitologia china se decia que 3 guerreros valerosos lucharon contra un monstruo llamado shisa. El shisa no era mas que un perro grande de unos 20 metros de altura que habian enviado los demonios para acabar con toda la raza humana

- que tiene que ver eso? - pregunto takeru extrañado

- mmm....creo que no tiene que ver nada, pero me entere el otro dia y queria contarselo a algiuen - dragon se empezo a arrascar la nuca mientras los otros caian al estilo anime

- ta...digo, dragon, tomatelo enserio quieres - phenix se habia medio artado

- vale vale, aver - respiro hondo - somos el clan yagami, 3 ninjas preparados en kioto por el maestro kakashi para prevenir una guerra entre china y japon tal y como esta preparada por nuestro queridismo emperador Asa. Nuestra mision es parar al general yamatto y a su ejercito que le espera en las playas de nagasaki para preparar una emboscada a unos mercaderes chinos que solo vienen a vender sus especias

- eso es mentira - takeru le interrumpio - los barcos que llegan son soldados que quieren conquistar la isla, nuestro emperador no miente, pensar eso es muerte - takeru se enfurecio y salto contra el, dragon le inmovilizo con una llave

- no me creas si no quieres, lo veras con tus propios ojos si asi quieres, veras como todo el ejercito de tu hermano asesinara sin piedad a unos pobres mercaderes y tu te resignaras por no haberlo podido evitar, luego veras como japon atacara a china y china se defendera y empezara una guerra sin sentido

- el emperador se a pasado al lado anarquico - dijo phoenix - takeru, creenos

El rubio asintio, dragon le solto y este con una rapidez asombrosa le tumbo al suelo barriendole con su pie, salio de la habitacion rapidamente y se escondio en una cercana, los ninjas no le dieron tiempo de ver en cual se escondio, rapidamente se dieron cuenta de una presencia a sus espaldas, miraron para atras y vieron a un campesino con una daga en una mano y una katana en la otra

- quienes sois? - dragon lanzo un shuriken a los candelabros oscureciendo el pasillo, luego se marcharon por una ventana

- hemos fallado - dijo serpiente - ahora si que la emos jodido pero bien dragon

- hikari - susurro dragon

- nos quedaremos a la cercania - dijo phoenix

Hikari podia ver con asombro como un rubio entraba por su puerta y rapidamente se quedaba estatico mirandola, hikari tambien se quedo paralizada, no se daba cuenta que se estaba cambiando y ahora mismo estaba en paños menores, el rubio solo tenia ojos para su hermosura, se sonrojo rapidamente y justo cuando iba a hablar una daga le rozo el cuello

- davids no!!!! - grito la castaña

- quien eres, y que haces en la habitacion de la señorita yagami!!!!!!! - grito aun mas enfurecido cortandole levemente el cuello

- soy.....un soldado a las ordenes del general yamatto, vuestro pueblo a capturado a mi hermano y yo e sido arrestado y llevado aqui por unos ninjas

- ninjas dices?, jajjajajaja - el moreno se empezo a reir, takeru sintio que el agarre ya no era fuerte, con una increible llave le tumbo y le arrebato la daga al mismo tiempo que le desarmaba la katana de la espalda-

- YA BASTA!!! - grito hikari, takeru pudo ver como la castaña tenia una katana en la mano - tu!!! - apunto al rubio - suelta esa katana y esa daga ahora mismo, y tu!!! - apuntando a davids - sal de mis aposentos ya!!!

- pero señorita......

- he dicho que ya!!!! - davids resigando se fue, no sin antes fulminar al rubio con la mirada

- cual es tu nombre? - pregunto al rubio

- takeru....ishida - contesto aun con la katana y la daga en la mano

- suelta las armas - le ordeno

- no si no las sueltas tu primero - el rubio no se echaba para atras, la castaña se coloco en guardia

- entras a mi casa sin permiso, te cuelas en mi cuarto mientras me cambiada de ropa.....te crees que te dejare marchar?, tu lo as querido chico guapo - ese comentario desequilibrio un poco al rubio y cuando menos se lo esperaba la castaña ya tenia su katana en su pecho, el rubio cerro los ojos esperando la penetracion de la hoja en su estomago, pero no la sintio, los abrio y vio como la castaña le miraba con seriedad

- a....que....esperas - tartamudeo el rubio

- me llamo hikari yagami, y no te matare, pero te quedaras trabajando para mi

- yagami!!!!! - grito el rubio - tu tambien eres del clan yagami?

- que clan? - la castaña le miro con cara de no entender nada

- el clan ese de los ninjas que hoy me habian secuestrado, decian ser el clan yagami, liderado por dragon - dijo takeru, se dio cuenta que la katana ya no le apuntaba, asi que fue su turno, cogio a la castaña y la arrebato la katana, pero no la apunto con la suya, simplemente la miro - si sabes algo, dimelo, porque de ello depende que el pais caiga en manos de china - los rostros de ambos estaban muy juntos, sentian la respiracion de cada uno, ademas de ello hikari aun seguia en paños menores, el rubio tomo la iniciativa acercando su rostro mas al de ella, al punto de fundirse en un beso

- HIKARI!!!!!!! - grito una voz femenina lanzando un plato al rubio golpeandolo en la cabeza dejandolo inconsciente - hikari, hikari, estas bien? - pregunto miyako, la castaña aun estaba asombrada por la reaccion de la pelilia - o dios mio, hikari, te a violado este pervertido?, le cortare los huevos y se los servire a los perros - miyako tenia una cara de asesina que asusto a hikari

- NO, espera miyako, no agas nada, cura la herida de su cabeza y bajale al sotano, atale de pies y manos y dejale alli

- pero señorita....

- miyako no te preocupes, gracias por haberte preocupado, pero el solo era un soldado que estaba confundido nada mas, ademas....creo que sabe donde esta tai

- si estas son tus ordenes señorita, las cumplire - miyako cargo al rubio y obedecio a hikari mientras la castaña aun estaba metida en ese posible beso

- porque mi cuerpo temblo al verle, porque se me corto la respiracion al tenerle tan cerca, porque desee haberme fundido en un beso con el? - pensaba kari mientras se tocaba con sus yemas los labios

Mientras tanto, en el cuartel de la aldea, el general yamatto estaba en una silla de madera atado de pies a manos y con una mordaza en la boca, de repente 3 sombras se le aparecieron

- muy bien yamatto, comenzemos - dijo una de ellas mientras le inyectaba un liquido en las venas


	4. Capitulo 3 El comienzo

**Siento haber tardado tanto, es que le e metido modificaciones al capítulo, es corto lo sé….**

**Disclaimer**: Digimon no me pertenece, solo uso sus personajes para fines de diversion

**Capitulo 3**: **El comienzo**

_-Muy bien Yamatto, comencemos_

El guardia tenia al rubio atado de pies y manos y con una mordaza en la boca, con una aguja prefabricada le inyecto un afrodisiaco que decía ser, el suero de la verdad, pues si te lo inyectaban solo podías decir la verdad

- ¿Quien eres? – la pregunta desequilibro al rubio que aunque se mordió la lengua no evito decirlo todo

- Yamatto Ishida, general del ejército a las ordenes de nuestro emperador

- ¿¿¿¿GENERAL YAMATTO????, ¿¿¿EL CORAZON DE HIELO???

- Así me llaman creo

El oficial empezó a sudar, tenía ante el al hombre más mortífero de todo Japón, se aparto un poco y salió del cuarto

Mientras tanto su hermano pequeño despertaba en una especie de sótano, tenia cadenas en las manos y en los pies, nada más hacerlo se encontró con dos ojos rubís que le miraban con desconfianza

- Takeru…¿está despierto? – pregunto la castaña

- Si…señorita Yagami – el chico se levantaba de nuevo con dolor de cabeza

- Por favor, llámame Hikari – le sonrió la chica – ahora dígame, como entro a mi casa y con qué autorización y derecho

- Mis disculpas, un grupo de 3 ninjas decían ser el clan Yagami…ellos me trajeron

- ¿Sigues con la estúpida historia de un clan inexistente de 3 ninjas? – la castaña le miro frívolamente a los ojos, el rubio no aparto la conexión y se quedaron así un tiempo – ¿por…porque…porque me miras así?

- He sido adiestrado para no hablar en las torturas, puedes hacerme lo que quieras, pero no te diré nada de mi ni de mi pasado, solo te he dicho la verdad de lo que me has preguntad

La castaña aparto la mirada, no aguantaba esos ojos azules mirándola con ese pavor y ese desafío

Mientras tanto los 3 miembros del clan Yagami seguían a las afueras de la casa observando todo movimiento, por ahora todo iba bien, observaron como Hikari neutralizaba al rubio y lo bajaban al sótano, luego subió a cenar y seguidamente bajo un plato de sobras al sótano….el líder del clan se impacientaba, su querida hermana no subía, ya llevaba dentro del sótano 1 hora

- Descuida dragón….su hermana es fuerte, ambos lo sabemos – fénix intentaba ser lo más dulce posible con su líder

- Lo sé…solo que ese rubio…me desconcierta, es solo eso, nada mas

- Mira dragón, es una paloma mensajera – serpiente alargo el brazo y hizo que la paloma se le posara en el hombro, le entrego un pergamino lo abrió y leyó con detenimiento las letras en kanji – TENEMOS UN SERIO Y GRAVE PROBLEMA

Mientras tanto, en la capital, en el palacio del emperador una persona mayor con restos de pelo en la cabeza, bajo y con un kimono negro estaba arrodillado ante el emperador, en su espaLda le colgaba una katana, por orden debió dejarla en el Holl del palacio, pero se negaba, el emperador le dio paso libre, pero 100 guardias le custodiaban

- Ya no tratas a tus invitados con respeto, Asa – el viejo utilizo un tono sarcástico

- Solo me cuido la vida, estamos atravesando tiempos difíciles mi querido Miyagi

- A mí me lo vas a contar

- ¡¡¡Mas respeto al emperador plebeyo!!! – Uno de los guardias se acerco con signo de decapitarle, pero el emperador levanto una mano – mi señor…el….

- Cuestionas mis órdenes, soldado kensuke

- En absoluto mi señor, perdone mi ímpetu

- Retírate….todos…¡¡¡RETIRAROS!!!!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos no quedaban restos de los soldados del emperador en la sala

- Ahora…déjate de rollos Miyagi…y dime a que se debe tu visita, después de 10 años sin verte querido hermano

- Solo he venido para ver que la profecía no se cumplirá, solo se podrá impedir con tu muerte – el viejo se levanto y saco la katana, se quito la máscara de viejo y dejo ver a un joven de unos 26 años, caballo negro atado con una coleta

- Veo que no has cambiado en nada hermanito – el emperador saco su katana y bajo los escalones

A las afueras de la capital, en un carruaje tirado por dos caballos llevado por un joven de unos 19 años, cabello largo moreno y ojos azules, estaba saliendo de la capital

- Takuya…no devistes hacerlo – un joven moreno también, pelo corto y ojos verdes salió de un montón de paja que llevaba el carruaje

- Henry…sabes bien que esto nos dará una salida

- Pero robar un carro….takuya…si nos pillan, nos mataran

- Lo iban a hacer de todos modos, ¿y que más da? – el que llevaba el carro se echo a reír – nueva vida amigo, nueva vida, nos esperan noches en antros, cerveza a montones y muchas chicas

- Si claro… - el ojiverde saco el saco que tenia escondido, este estaba cargado de yens – hay que decir…que tu plan salió a flor

Ya estaba anocheciendo, los dos amigos encontraron un antro cerca de un pueblo, hay había hombres ya borrachos y mujeres casi desnudas haciendo bailes extravagantes encima de las barras mientras miles de hombres babeaban y tiraban monedas.

La llegada de los dos amigos fue vista por todos…creo que nunca habían visto a dos jóvenes forasteros por ahí

- Perdonen…estamos cansados, llevamos un día entero viajando y tenemos hambre y sed, ¿tenéis alguna habitación?

- Jajajajjajajaajajjajja – el bar entero se echo a reír, takuya estaba a punto de desenfundar su katana cuando el camarero hablo – creo que te has equivocado muchacho, esto es un cabaret, no una posada…..pero..éis una justo enfrente, la posada del joven kinito esta siempre desocupada, claro, creo que será por aquella leyenda del fantasma ladrón, dicen ser que quien duerme en esa posada, acaba siempre sin ningún duro

- Vaya… - los dos chicos quedaron sin palabras, el bar entero seguía sin reaccionar – pero bueno, aquí siempre estáis bien recibidos, claro, si traéis…. – el camarero junto el dedo índice y el pulgar y los movio en signo de dinero

- Ahhh, si claro – Henry subió una bolsa llena de dinero que al caer en la barra hizo tanto ruido que el bar quedo boquiabierto – creo que aquí hay unos cuantos yenes – el camarero estaba que no daba señal de respiración – ¿tendremos suficientes para unas cervezas y un buen cochinillo asado?

- Eto….a…si….claro – el camarero se puso rápidamente con las ordenes mientras el bar entero no quitaba ojo a los dos chicos – ¡¡¡que siga la fiesta!!!! –ordeno el camarero, las chicas siguieron bailando y los borrachos babeando

- Ves a esa – Henry señalo a una chica que bailaba al fondo del bar a solo una persona, este era un soldado de la guardia del emperador – tendremos problemas

- Tranquilo está ocupado, pero…¿quién será esa chica?, parece la más especial de todas

- Hay que decir que es la más guapa – Henry medio sonrio, takuya siguió observándola – pero tendremos que vigilar de más de cerca al guardia

El cochinillo llego con las dos jarras de cerveza, el camarero se dio cuenta que miraban a la chica del fondo

- Se llama zoe orimoto…y para que te baile debes de dar una gran suma de dinero, además de ser de la guardia o un terrateniente – dijo refiriéndose a la rubia oji azul

Los chicos comieron como nunca en sus vidas, pagaron las consumiciones y se fueron al local de enfrente, una vieja posada un poco abandonada, se dieron cuenta que las ventanas no tenían verjas y era muy fácil escalarla

- ¿Que desean? – un hombre mayor calvo y con anteojos le recibió

- Desearíamos un aposento, con baño si puede ser y dos molidas camas, somos dos viajeros cansados del largo viaje

- Claro, son 30000yens por cabeza

- ¿No cree, que es algo caro?

- Para nada… - el viejo no daba señales de querer rebajar la fianza

- Está bien….

Henry soltó el dinero y se fueron al aposento que el viejo canoso les indico, al entrar se dieron cuenta de la gran cantidad de polvo, se dieron un baño y se acostaron.

Más tarde oyeron un ruido, takuya saco su katana mientras Henry salía de debajo de la cama de takuya con su espada apuntando a un sujeto que iba disfrazado como un ninja

- Creí que los fantasmas no vestían de ninjas, rápido, dinos ¿quién eres? – pregunto takuya apuntando con su katana al cuello de la persona, Henry por detrás le quito la mascara

- Vaya…la extravagante bailarina….orimoto…zoe..¿no es así?

- ¿Cómo sabéis mi nombre?

- El camarero nos lo dijo, ahora…te desarmaremos y nos darás dinero por las molestias

- ¿¿¿Que decís???

- ¿Creías que podrías robar a los dos ladrones más buscados de todo Japón? – takuya puso una sonrisa de felicidad – así que…zoe orimoto, vendrás con nosotros – Henry puso una mano en su cara en señal de desacuerdo, pero su amigo takuya ya había atado de pies y manos a la rubia – tú serás nuestro botín en este pueblo, ahora andando

Los chicos bajaron al carro y se fueron rápidamente del pueblo, los caballos hicieron mucho ruido y los gritos de la rubia no se hicieron de esperar, pero con el jaleo en el bar, nadie se daría cuenta

- Y dinos señorita orimoto…aparte de bailar como una cualquiera en ese antro y de robar a viajeros… ¿Cómo se gana la vida en ese pueblo?

- Soy una busca tesoros – contesto la rubia después de 1 hora entera insultando a los ladrones

- ¿Ahh si?, y dime…que tesoro busca? – ahora Henry era el que preguntaba

- Voy detrás del Amatis de Gauda, la joya más valiosa del mundo entero, dicen que se encuentra en la isla de las maravillas, a 2000 millas de la costa sur de Japón, antes de llegar a las Antillas

- Interesante….te propongo un trato señorita orimoto, tu nos encuentras esa joya y nosotros te soltamos – takuya volvió a sonreír mientras ponía rumbo a la costa sur de Japón, Okinawa

La rubio suspiro y afirmo, ya vería que se le ocurría cuando la encontrara, aunque nunca pudo salir de expedición ya que tenía que trabajar para conseguir dinero, pero esos dos tenían lo que a ella le faltaba para salir a buscar la joya….dinero

Una gran estocada, un charco de sangre en el suelo y unas últimas palabras del joven

- " no ganaras, el mal nunca gana " – fueron las últimas palabras del joven Miyagi, después de haber sido dado muerte por su hermano Asa

- Eso es lo que tú te crees hermano, triunfare, reinare en todo el planeta, la profecía se cumplirá, Japón será el país más invencible del mundo entero, los dioses, están de mi parte

El clan yagami entró por la ventana principal rompiéndola asustando a Miyako que ayudaba a un pequeño a quitar la mesa

- Cuidado cody – la chica saco su arma – ¿quienes sois? –pero no obtuvo respuesta, vio como los 3 ninjas corrían en dirección al sótano – ¡¡¡¡HIKARI!!!!

Daisuke cogió su ballesta y acompaño a cody y a miyako al sótano, los 3 ninjas llegaron antes tirando la puerta al suelo y viendo como la castaña era apuntada con una daga al cuello por el rubio ojiazul

- Suéltala takeru takaishi – el ninja llamado dragón se puso en guardia junto con los otros 2 de su grupo

- Pero qué demonios… - miyako, daisuke y cody observaban todo sin entender nada

**Bien, hasta aquí**

**Gracias por los reviews, esperen al próximo**

**La historia ya comenzara^^**

**Dejen reviews, me gusta saber que no escribo a la pared de mi cuarto^^**

**Y que mis locuras son dignas de vuestros ojos**

**Me despido**

**Bye^^**


	5. capitulo 4 Sospechas

**Bueno, después de un descansito, les traigo otra entrega de este fanfiction**

**Solo recibí un review….así es normal que tarde y no tenga ganas….juu**

**ARIGATO SORATAKENOUCHII^^**

**Capitulo 4: Sospechas**

-Baja la espada Takeru – el líder del clan Yagami obligaba mediante palabras a bajar su daga, pero este seguía apuntando a la chica de pelo castaño

- ¿Quiénes sois? – pregunto extrañado el campesino de nombre Daisuke

- quienes seamos ahora no tiene importancia – serpiente se agacho rápidamente y lanzo un shuriken a la mano del rubio, obligando a soltar su daga y haciendo que Hikari saliera corriendo para el lado donde se encontraba Miyako y Cody, ambos con ballestas y katanas en mano.

La Yagami se medio escondió detrás de ellos, mientras que los ninjas se acercaban a Takeru, que sangraba ya por ambas manos

Mira, agradécemelo, te lo he dejado a juego – rio serpiente, Takeru le fulmino con la mirada y se encorvo, quedando cara a cara con el – ¿qué miras forastero?

Ahora mismo me vais a explicar que pasa aquí…. – Daisuke cerró la puerta del sótano – o de aquí nadie se mueve

Yo que tú me apartaba chico – dragón saco un kunai – no quiero hacerte daño

No sabes con quien hablas, soy el alumno de Taichí Yagami, campeón de la espada

Ahh si, pues enséñame que sabes hacer – dragón no bajaba el kunai, medio sonrió y lanzo el kunai a la puerta, serpiente le pego una patada a la puerta mientras Phenix sujeto por los brazos a Daisuke – creo que tendremos que dejar la pelea para otro día

Suéltame maldito

Dirás…maldita

¿Cómo? – Phoenix lanzo a Daisuke como si de una hoja de papel se tratara hacia donde se encontraba Takeru

Nos volveremos a ver Takeru – dijo dragón saliendo con su grupo del sótano

Pero… ¿Qué a pasado aquí? – dijo Miyako bajando las armas y secándose el sudor

A sido muy extraño – objeto Cody – ese forastero nos va a hacer la vida imposible y ajetreada – dijo mirándole a los ojos fríamente

Atravesaban un camino de piedras, parecía un camino que llevaba a una aldea, el clima era soleado y las caras de ambos se notaban exhaustas y deshidratadas

Mataría por un poco de agua – dijo el moreno ojos verdes exhausto

¿Ahora eres asesino? – pregunto o más bien afirmo la rubia ojos verdes

Calla esclava, no me hagas hablar que me quedo sin saliva – dijo Takato mientras ordenaba parar a los caballos

¿Por qué paramos? – pregunto Henry

Mira ese cartel – ambos miraron el cartel que se situaba en un cruce del camino – Aldea Odaiba para la izquierda, Aldea Tamachi para la derecha…. ¿cual cogemos?

Tamachi

Odaiba

Las esclavas no tienen derecho a elegir

¡¡¡¡¡¡NO SOY VUESTRA ESCLAVA!!!!!!

Bueno…bueno…basta ya – Takato tuvo que poner algo de paz, los chicos parecían una pareja peleando – tiraremos por donde quiera esta moneda, si sale cara Tamachi, si sale cruz, Odaiba, ¿ok?

La moneda de 10 yens salió volando hacia arriba, los 3 observaban como la moneda caía en la mano de Takato y este mandaba sus caballos de nuevo cabalgar

Doctor Kido…tenemos que hablar – una mujer pelirroja ojos azules entraba en la consulta del mencionado peli azul ojos marrones con anteojos que mantenía una bata blanca

¿Qué desea señorita Nonoka?

Sé que usted sabe dónde anda mi prometido – la voz de la pelirroja era notablemente acusadora

No se dé que me estás hablando Rika

No te hagas el tonto Joe, ambos sabemos que taichí y tu sois muy buenos amigos

En la infancia Rika…en la infancia

¡¡¡¡¡DIME DONDE ESTA!!!!!

Lo siento Rika…..pero no sé nada de Taichí

La pelirroja abatida, salió de un portazo de la consulta del doctor Kido muy molesta, ya afuera miro para ambos lados y saco una daga de su pantalón, entro de nuevo en la consulta y a punta de la hoja de la daga empotro al doctor Kido contra una pared

Vas a hablar…o te cortare cachito a cachito

Rika…yo…no…no sé nada

Joe sudaba y se intentaba alejar de la hoja de la daga, pero Rika le hizo un corte en el antebrazo haciendo que el huesudo doctor pegara un sonoro grito

Donde esta Joe…por las buenas, dímelo

No…no lo se

Al doctor se le caían lagrimas, estaba nervioso y su antebrazo le sangraba, Rika seguía con esa mirada de posesa, levanto una vez más la daga y….

Joe, soy el oficial Kambara, necesito un encargo

Tsch…. – Rika le puso una mano en la boca a Joe, le ato las manos con una cuerda de bambú y salió a fuera con la daga entre sus pantalones

Señorita Nonoka

Oficial Kambara, el señor Kido esta indisponible, dime…¿Qué deseas?

Ahh, si….bueno, ya vendré cuando este el doctor…ignoraba que trabajase aquí señorita Nonoka

Viene bien aprender de un buen médico, oficial – sonrió la pelirroja mientras se escucho un ruido en el almacén donde estaba Joe

- ¿hay alguien más dentro? – pregunto desconfiado Takuya

- ahh…eto…no…no, es un…gato que tiene el doctor adentro, creo que sirve para espantar a los malos rollos esos de los espíritus

- ahh, cierto, Joe siempre con sus creencias sobre malos espíritus – rio Takuya – dígale al doctor que cuando regrese venga a verme a la oficina, necesito hablar con el

- lo haré, no se preocupe – sonrió Rika

- bueno me voy, cuídese señorita Nonoka

- lo haré oficial, no se preocupe

Cuando el oficial Kambara se marcho de la consulta, Rika saco de nuevo su daga y entro al almacén

Casi se enteran idiota – entro reclamándole, pero no encontró nada

Perdóname Rika – Joe salió detrás de ella y le inyecto una aguja en el cuello, esta callo dormida al instante – creo que será mejor abandonar el pueblo hasta que vuelva Taichí….

El cuartel de la aldea se situaba cerca de la iglesia, en un trozo de madera el escudo real colgaba de la caseta

Buenas tardes, busco al oficial Kambara

¿De parte de quien? – pregunto un hombre en una mesa con un traje militar de época

Un viejo amigo suyo…

El oficial Kambara salió hace un rato a la consulta del doctor Kido, el médico del pueblo, no creo que tarde en llegar….dime…¿Quién es usted?

Me llamo ken Ichijouji, vengo de Tamachi, una aldea cercana, necesito hablar con el

La casa de la familia Yagami estaba en silencio, en la mesa no se hablaba, los asistentes al banquete estaban callados, y como era de costumbre en esa familia, los sirvientes también comían con la dueña de la casa

Me puedes pasar la sal, Cody

Ten Miyako

Gracias

Las únicas palabras que se podían escuchar, mientras que Hikari no paraba de observar como el rubio oji azul no tocaba sus cubiertos y su plato de sopa de miso seguía sin ser catada

Sabes que es de mala educación sentarse en la mesa y no comer – le dijo con el tono de voz subido Cody

Sabes que es de mala educación comer antes que tu dueña – le contesto Takeru mirando al plato, luego miro al de Hikari que seguía sin tocar

Yo no tengo hambre – dijo la castaña

De inmediato Miyako, Cody Daisuke y Tom pararon de comer

Por favor, sigan comiendo – pidió Hikari

Lo sentimos señorita Hikari…pero su hermano…el nos obligaba a comer con el…por eso….

Por favor Miyako, sabes que no me importa en absoluto, yo no creo en estamentos ni en leyes racistas, coman, coman hasta que se cansen, estaré en mis aposentos

Hikari ante el asombro de los demás se levanto y se dirigió a su cuarto

Si me disculpáis – el rubio hizo el mismo movimiento que segundos atrás hizo Hikari y la siguió

Deberíamos detenerle - Daisuke hacia un ademan de levantarse, pero Miyako levanto la mano en señal negativa y este volvió a mirar a su plato

Si estuviera Taichí….ese rubiales ya estaría de trofeo en su sala de trofeos – dijo Cody

Cuida tus modales Cody, si la señorita no quiere matarle, será por algo – dijo Miyako

Maldito rubiales – Daisuke rechinaba sus dientes, Miyako le fulmino con la mirada, este paro y trago saliva – Tom, el estofado esta de vicio

Me alegra Daisuke

El clan Yagami seguía en las copas de los arboles cercanos a la mansión Yagami vigilando cada movimiento que ocurría dentro de aquella mansión

Dragón, me temo que Ishida entrara en 5 segundos en el cuarto de vuestra hermana

Vigilar más de cerca entonces

¿ Qué miras Tai? – pregunto Phoenix

Un carruaje con 2 chicos y una chica se acerca sospechosamente a la aldea

Una paloma mensajera – la paloma aterrizo en el hombro de serpiente, este cogió el pergamino entre sus patas y leyó – me temo…que seguimos en serios problemas

¿Esta qué dice? – pregunto dragón aun sin dejar de mirar el carruaje

Miyagi…a muerto

El rubio llamo a la puerta de madera dos veces, espero a un adelante y entro por aquella puerta

Que quieres – la voz fría de la señorita le confundió un poco

¿le pasa algo? – pregunto

¿quieres saber donde está la comisaria? ¿te llevo para que puedas ver a tu hermano?

No…no hace falta…antes quiero saber el motivo por el cual me retienes y no me has colgado en esa sala de trofeos

¿de verdad quiere saberlo? – la castaña le miro a los ojos, Takeru pudo ver que goteaban lagrimas

Esto…

¡¡¡¡¡Porque desgraciadamente no puedo dejar de pensar en ti!!! porque me muero por besarle, porque haces que sienta cosas raras dentro de mí, por eso maldito bastardo, por eso aun no le e matado!!!!!

Finalizando el argumento que dio al rubio, la castaña le atrajo hacia él y torpemente junto sus labios con los del rubio que armoniosamente fue acompañándola en sus movimientos

Dragón….eesto….

Esos dos hombres….y esa chica…. ¿qué harán por aquí?

Dragón….

Será mejor también vigilarles, llevan un saco con bastante dinero

Dragón….

¡¡¡QUE!!!

Su…nada…déjalo

Serpiente decidió mejor no contarle que el rubio oji azul había sido besado por su hermana, volvió a echar un vistazo por el catalejo y luego lo guardo

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Phoenix

Será mejor no mirar durante un tiempo – suspiro serpiente mientras apretaba los puños – que suerte tiene el maldito

¿Dijiste algo? – pregunto dragón

Observemos a los nuevos invitados, quizás tengas razón y tengan algo sospechoso

Si…puede

¿que a sido del general Yamatto? – pregunto Phoenix

Según mis ultimas noticias de Kambara…lo retendrá durante un tiempo

En el cuartel general del pueblo, las paredes estaban manchadas de sangre mientras un hombre de estatura media permanecía de pie con una katana en su mano y varios cuerpos mutilados y decapitados

Tardaste mucho, Ichijouji

Lo sé…había trafico – bromeo el hombre - ¿Dónde está mi amigo Kambara?

Luego tendrás tiempo de matarle, ahora debemos ir a por mi hermano – cogió una katana de un muerto – marchando

**Bueno hasta aquí^^ dejen review plis**

**Me hacen mejorar, aunque no lo creáis Un.n**

**Cuídense y gracias por leer**

**Bye^^**


	6. Capitulo 5 El secuestro

**Capitulo 5: Secuestro**

En la habitación de la señorita Hikari la tensión había subido por momentos, el rubio ojiazul la masajeaba la esapalda mientras la castaña introducía su mano por la camisa del soldado

Hikari… - susurro el soldado mientras paraba de besarla y la empezaba a morder el cuello

Takeru… - la castaña se derretía por el, le quito la camisa y vio su abdomen bien marcado y sus tremendos brazos – le deseo

Por desgracia para el rubio una sirena sono estruendosamente por todo el pueblo rompiendo la pasión del momento

Algo pasa en el pueblo… - la castaña se abrocho la camisa y el rubio la acompaño

Matt – susurro el rubio pensando en su hermano – quizás…

Esa sirena viene del cuartel, si su hermano a escapado, tendrá serios problemas, esta aldea es la única en la región que ya no guarda fidelidad al emperador

Por eso…

Si su hermano a escapado, si le pillan le mataran – Hikari le miro con ojos compasivos, el rubio cogió su espada y abrió la ventana

Devo de irme… - Pero la katana de la señorita le apuntaba a la cabeza, rozando el cuello que antes besaba

Lo siento Takeru…no puedo dejarle escapar – Tristemente Hikari le dedicaba esas palabras

Pero…

Lo siento…es mi prisionero, devera de esperar hasta que mi hermano vuelva, el le juzgara

Y me colgara en su sala…que alentador – El rubio tiro la espada al suelo – Lo siento…

En un rápido movimiento lanzo un cuchillo al fuego que iluminaba la habitación, se agacho y con su pie barrio a la castaña, cogió su espada del suelo y salto de la ventana cayendo a una rama del árbol…equivocado

Que sorpresa Takeru…no me esperaba que nos encontraramos tan pronto de nuevo – Los 3 Kunais de los ninjas apuntaban el cuello del rubio, este tuvo que dejar caer su espada de nuevo, pero los ninjas se desconcertaron al ver asomada a Hikari viéndolos

Otra vez vosotros, ¡¡¡soltar a mi prisionero!!! – Exigio con su katana en mano saltando al árbol, los 3 ninjas se separaron para que la castaña callera sin problemas a la rama, pero tropezó, afortunadamente takeru la sujeto – gracias…creo

Dragon, el carruaje a entrado, la alarma a sonado y el prisionero Yamatto a escapado matando a todos, ¿ que hacemos? – serpiente se ponía nervioso

Que matt a echo que….. – takeru se puso algo tenso – mierda…hermano…¿en que bando estamos?

Lo principal ahora es saber quien va en ese carro y a que vienen – dijo dragon – señorita, llevese a su prisionero de nuevo hacia dentro, siento las molestias

¿Quien cojones sois y porque estais aquí? – pregunto hikari en un ataque de nervios

Ahora eso es lo que menos importa – dijo dragon con voz fría - ¡¡¡VALLANSE!!! – grito, hikari y takeru calleron del árbol hacia el suelo limpiamente

Takato había descubierto una forma de pasar la noche en esa aldea, se había enterado que una de las mansiones mas maravillosas de la región se encontraba ahí, la mansión Yagami, pedirían hospitalidad y esta seguro que la encantadora doncella Hikari Yagami se las concedería

Claro..y luego pedimos que se acueste con nostros ¿no? - dijo sarcásticamente Henry, esa ide le parecía muy arriesgada, llevaban gran cantidad de dinero y un carro robado, se podrían meter en un gran lio

Creo que esta aldea es la única por esta zona que no obedece las ordenes del emperador – dijo zoe recordando historias – por eso es una zona de alto riesgo, Tamachi y Shinjuku les declararon la guerra hace poco, pero aun no se ha vivido ninguna batalla

Entonces estamos en serios problemas, habrá miles de guardias movilizados por las zonas, precaucion chicos – takato saco la espada seguido de Henry

El clan yagami esperaban en la copa del árbol, veía como el carro se acercaba a la zona de la mansión y con el catalejo observo como sacaban unas espadas

Preparados…son enemigos – dijo dragon sacando un kunai – seguro que iran a intentar asesinar a hikari

No te preocupes dragon, acabaremos de un golpe – sora lanzo un shuriken, pero la espada de takato lo desvio

¡¡¡NINJAS!!! – grito takato mirando al árbol

¿ninjas? – zoe se quedo algo perpleja, pero reacciono a tiempo ante el ataque sorpresivo de uno de ellos

¿Quiénes sois? – los tres cortaron el camino al carro que hizo que el caballo rebuznara y parara en seco

¿Qué ha sido eso? – pregunto yolei saliendo afuera de la mansión - ¿Quiénes sois?, ¿otra vez vosotros? – yolei saco la katana de su funda

Muy bien Takato, tus ideas siempre son geniales –expreso zoe, detrás de ellos 2 personas vestidas de oficial también las rodeaban

Rodeados por 4 personas, la cosa no puede ir a peor – Henry estaba algo nervioso

¿Quiénes sois? – pregunto dragon dando un paso

Somos….

No vosotros no, los que van vestidos de guardias – dragon avanzo de nuevo mientras su kunai estaba listo, uno de los guardias avanzo un paso enfrente y…desapareció

¡¡DRAGON CUIDADO!! – grito Phoenix lanzando un shuriken a la posición de dragon evitando que la katana le decapitara, el otro guardia aprovecho y entro a la mansión, dejando knockeada a Yolei

Serpiente, saca de aquí a esos 3 forasteros, rápido, dragon y yo nos ocupamos de este

Muahahaha, que confiado estais ¿no? – su voz daba escalofríos, pero ya sabían de quien se trataba – aunque descuidad, no vengo a por esos 3 mequetrefes

Ken…ichijouji, el asesino mas buscado de japon – susurro Phoenix

Me alagas ninja, pero…¿tu katana también me alagara? – en un rápido movimiento pudo cortar un poco el brazo de Phoenix, si no fuera porque se movio rápido y pudo evitar el cuello

Argh…maldito….

Phoenix…¿esta bien? – pregunto serpiente sin perder un ojo a ken

En perfecta forma – dijo poniéndose en guardia de nuevo, ambos se miraban, la tensión se respiraba en el ambiente

Takeru se encontraba de nuevo en el sotano, hikari estaba de pie mirándole, Daisuke esperaba afuera por orden de ella

Takeru…me gusta…pero…no puede ser lo nuestro – dijo hikari con tristeza

Púdrase – susurro takeru cabreado

Take… - hikari se llevo una mano a la boca al escuchar la frialdad del rubio – por…

¿Por qué?...sencillo, primero me salvas, luego me seduces, luego me retienes y ahora me rechazas…eres una cualquiera…peor que una gueisa – sus palabras estaban llenas de desprecio, el corazón de hikari se iba a salir de lo rápido que iba

Yo…yo… - Hikari salió rápida del sotano empotrando a daisuke contra la puerta

HIKARI – grito el peli alborotado, enfurecido entro adentro - ¡¡Cabron!! – golpeo la cara del rubio – como te atreves a hacer llorar a la señorita, canalla…¡¡¡¡TE MATARE!!! – antes de que la katana de daisuke penetrara la fina piel del rubio, un shuriken le golpeo la espalda haciendo que callera ante los pies del rubio

Ma…matt – susurro el rubio incrédulo

Vamos hermano, no hay tiempo – el rubio mayor le desato las cadenas, pero al ver lo que tenia su hermano en los hombros se lo pensó dos veces

¡¡¡¡HIKARI!!!! – grito el rubio asustado

¿Qué pasa?, era tu enemiga,no te preocupes, aunque esta viva..por el momento, vámonos hermano

No….no…yo…

Vamos tk, andando, es una orden

Tk se lo pensó dos veces, pero recordó como le había tratado hikari, asintió mientras cogía su katana.

Serpiente y dragon habían rodeado a ichijouji, Phoenix se preparaba para dar un golpe final, pero ken escucho un silbido

Lo dejaremos para otra amigos, tengo asuntos mas importantes – ichijouji desapareció ante el incrédulo ojo de dragon y serpiente que vieron como literalmente desapareció

DRAGON, HIKARI – grito Phoenix viendo a miyako herida de la sien

YO ATIENDO A MIYAKO, CORRA – grito serpiente

Dragon y Phoenix se recorrieron la mansión, pero en el sotano vieron aun malherido daisuke y ningún rastro de tk…ni de hikari

¡¡¡¡MIERDA!!!!!!! – grito dragon con toda su voz - ¡¡¡MIERDA!!! – repitió, Phoenix le abrazo mientras dragon se quitaba la mascara, se podía ver a un peli alborotado moreno, de ojos negros – hermana…hikari…

Lejos de allí, Takeru, Matt y Ken se disponían a dormir en una cabaña conocida por ellos

Descuidad, esta vez me encargue de no dejar pistas – dijo ken

Te tardastes, ¿que ocurrió? – pregunto matt, takeru no entendía nada

Bueno..digamos que ubo trafico – bromeo de nuevo – un escuadron se quiso revelar, y antes de que incitaran, por orden del emperador les elimine, además, la aldea Odaiba también esta en mis planes, ya me ocupe del cuartel…pero no de la aldea en si

Bueno..hemos capturado a la hija del terrateniente, quizás eso sea suficiente, kambara tendrá que aparecer tarde o temprano, entonces le dare muerte – ken jugaba con un kunai mientras hablaba, takeru le miraba asustado, pero matt sonreía…sonreía muy malvadamente mientras veía el cuerpo de la chica Yagami


	7. Capitulo 6 Camino a Shinjuku

**Capitulo 6: Rumbo a Shinjuku**

Ahora había más tensión que nunca, los 3 ninjas recibieron comunicados de bastantes lugares, su maestro había sido asesinado y el emperador seguía saqueando aldeas y matando personas que no juraban fidelidad. Instruían hombres para el ejercito mientras a las mujeres las obligaban a trabajar en el campo y a servir de gueisas a los soldados.

Ambos ninjas, sentados en una mesa del comedor de la mansión yagami discutían con los únicos que estaban ahí, Takato, Henry, Zoe Miyako y Cody. Daisuke descansaba en sus aposentos de sirviente, tenía una herida un poco chunga en la espalda, Serpiente le dio los primeros auxilios, ahora esperaban a que el doctor kido recibiera el comunicado y viniera.

Ya han pasado 2 días desde que secuestraron a la señorita Yagami – hablo serpiente interrumpiendo el silencio que se había formado

Si…si su hermano se enterase… - miyako balbuceo y Dragon se extremecio

Estoy seguro…QUE PEDIRIA LA CABEZA DE ISHIDA – grito Dragon dando un golpe a la mesa – por eso, vamos a movilizarnos todos, buscaremos por cada rincón de Japón y cuando le cacemos, le entregaremos la cabeza a Taichi Yagami

Dragón… - Phoenix se quedo nostálgica, veía por debajo de la máscara la cara de confianza y seguridad de su amigo, siempre en esos momentos, sabia como animar al grupo

Yo iré con vosotros… - Cody Hida se levanto y cogió una katana de la sala – seré pequeño, pero después de Daisuke, yo soy el 2º discípulo más fuerte de Taichi – Dragon sonrió complacido, sabía que ese niño tenía mucha técnica y confianza en si

Yo también me uno, Hikari es…es como mi hermana, estoy segura que Taichi dejaría que me uniera y no volveré hasta encontrarla – Miyako saco su katana y la alzo al aire. Ambos ninjas miraban y esperaban las palabras de alguno de los 3 intrusos del carro

Takato… - le dio un codazo Henry sentado a su lado

Está bien, os ayudaremos a encontrar a la señorita Yagami, pero luego vosotros – apunto a los ninjas – nos ayudareis a buscar la…

Bueno, ya habéis visto, nos unimos – Zoe tapaba la boca al moreno, casi se va de la lengua

En ese caso…saldremos al anochecer, tenemos que esperar a que el médico de este pueblo venga a curar la herida a vuestro amigo – Hablo serpiente, Dragon apretó fuertemente los puños, Joe nunca se retasaba

Una paloma esperaba en la ventana de la consulta impaciente toqueteando el cristal, hasta que por fin alguien abrió el cristal, cogió la paloma con fuerza y la reventó con sus propias manos salpicando todo de sangre, hasta la nota

" Doctor kido, urgente, necesitamos atención medica suya, Familia Yagami" – leyó el papel la persona – ¡¡¡¡MALDITO KIDO!!!! – grito con todas sus fuerzas la mujer – me las pagaras….taichi

Los secuestradores de Hikari Yagami se encontraban andando por el bosque, Yamatto Ishida tenía el cuerpo inconsciente de la chica en sus hombros, mientras Ken se adelantaba a localizar trampas, o se retrasaba a ponerlas, Takeru iba sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras observaba a su hermano y a Hikari

Pronto llegaremos a Shinjuku – hablo ken desde una rama del árbol – y llegamos en fiestas

No estamos para fiestas – dijo Takeru con tono frio

Lo sé, lo sé, pero un amigo de allí nos acogerá en su mansión y podremos comer y beber hasta caer rendidos, nos lo merecemos - sonrió fríamente ken con esa mirada maliciosa

Anímate Takeru, pronto olvidaras las peripecias que te hicieron en esa mansión, y podras cobrar tu venganza – sonrió también yamatto con esa mirada que asustaba. Takeru se quedo callado y siguió andando por el bosque, apretando fuertemente los puños y preguntándose una y otra vez… ¿luz u oscuridad?

Rika Nonoka se encontraba de frente a la mansión yagami, su mirada oscura y deseosa de venganza miraban impactante la silueta de Taichi hecha a mano de piedra situada en el jardín de la mansión

Maldito… - volvió a mascullar, cerca de esa silueta la de una niña de no más de 8 años se encontraba a su lado – Hikari…jojojo, me servirás como venganza – Se infiltro en la mansión llegando a la puerta de la cocina, la abrió poco a poco y se coló por el hueco. A hurtadillas paso por los muebles y por el horno hasta llegar al alfeizar de la escalera, saliendo de la cocina. Pronto comenzó a escuchar murmullos que venían del salón

El doctor kido se retrasa demasiado – comunico Miyako

Daisuke necesita morfina y coserle esa herida, si Kido no nos puede ayudar, lo tenemos que hacer nosotros – surgiría Dragón – Phoenix, diríjase a la consulta del doctor kido y traiga todo lo que le pueda servir de utilidad

A sus ordenes Dragón – Phoenix se dirigió a la puerta para salir del salón, Rika se escondió debajo de las escaleras y vio como una ninja salía del salón, perpleja abrió los ojos de par en par y apretó los dientes…la seria difícil secuestrar a Hikari con esa ninja

¿Dónde podría estar kido? – se pregunto Cody afilando su katana

Este donde este… - pensó dragon – espero que al menos este bien

Como una posesa Rika cogió su katana y entro al salón, intento visualizar a Hikari, pero no la vio, en cambio encontró a 2 ninjas más que ya tenían preparados sus shurikens y a una chica y un chico con las katanas en guardia. 3 personas se encontraban sentadas en la mesa mirándola

Siempre tan descuidada Nonoka, mira que entrar a una mansión donde se acaba de producir un secuestro y con 2 ninjas vigilándola – suspiro – No sé cómo puedes hacerte llamar mi hermana

¡¡¡TAKATO!!! – se impacto rika

¡¡¡ ¿¿¿HERMANA!!!??? – Se preguntaron todos, excepto Henry, que tenía una vaga idea de todo

Así que esta es tu hermana, la que se escapo de Osaka – Henry la echo el ojo, rika giro la cabeza indignada

Y que mas da quien sea hermana de quien, a entrado sin permiso interrumpiendo una conversación, y encima armada dispuesto a atacar a alguien – serpiente lanzo un shuriken a su mano produciéndola un corte, Miyako y Cody la rodearon para que no escapara, Dragón tiro una soga a serpiente para inmovilizarla las manos – ya que el cuartel esta…fuera de servicio, vendrás con nosotros…¿ay algún problema en mi decisión takato? – pregunto dragon

Ninguno – suspiro – solo espero que no nos de mucha guerra

Maldito Takato, un día de estos te matare – mascullo rika

Amor de hermanos – rio Henry

No digas eso pedazo de Anacleto – le dio un capón – no somos hermanos de sangre, así que no digas eso

Después de la interrupción, Rika fue interrogada por los dos ninjas, la sacaron que hablo con el doctor kido el día anterior y que no se acuerda de mas, pero que despertó en la consulta, Serpiente la miro el cuello y vio un agujero de una inyección, sacaron en conclusión que fue Kido, pero supusieron que en defensa propia. También dijo que buscaba a Taichi pues era la prometida de él, Dragon se estremeció y recordó su plan desde el principio, sonrió…todo estaba saliendo como él pensaba, pronto el plazo acabara y podrá ser libre de ese acuerdo infantil de sus padres.

Le impactaron el plan de rika, secuestrar a Hikari…todos quedaron callados y alguno que otro intento levantarse a degollar a esa pelirroja, pero ninguno quería convertirse en un asesino

Hikari Yagami fue secuestrada hace 2 noches – hablo con serenidad dragón – Cuando regrese Phoenix, una compañera nuestra, te pondremos a recaudo de ella… - se levanto del interrogatorio y le dejo con serpiente – sora…tu hermana sigue igual… ¿Qué harás? – pensó Dragón - así que antes de venir a odaiba…¿fue adoptada por la familia de ese takato? – miro fijamente a takato - ¿Cuál es la verdadera identidad de Rika?

Dragón... he encontrado este papel entre su túnica – serpiente se levanto y se lo dio

La nota que escribimos para el doctor kido…hay rastros de sangre…pero no parecen humanos…la paloma…mato a la paloma y se quedo con la nota, por eso vino hacia aquí

Eso parece… ¿la llevaremos con nosotros?, ¿no crees que llevar un prisionero en busca de su…digo de Hikari Yagami puede ser peligroso?

Si la dejamos aquí, buscara una forma de escapar, y si no lo hace, morirá de hambre y de sed, se vendrá con nosotros, Phoenix se encargara, descuida Serpiente…lo tengo todo controlado

Phoenix regreso con los frascos de morfina y medicamentos de la consulta de Kido, le hablo a dragón de los restos de la sangre de la paloma y de una cortada del sótano que parecía ser la sangre de Kido, enlazaron esos descubrimientos con el testimonio de rika, Phoenix se alegro de ver a su "hermana ", Dragón la conto todo lo que pasaba ahí

Está bien…yo me encargare de ella, tendremos que salir ya, o se nos echara encima todo – dijo Phoenix

Bien, pues rumbo a Shinjuku, contactare con Izumi y empezaremos a buscar por ahí – Dragon salió rápidamente junto con Serpiente para ir desalojando el camino de Trampas

Takato, Henry, Zoe, Daisuke y la prisionera Rika iban montados en un carro tirado por un caballo que montaba Cody. Daisuke iba recostado en el montón de paja, mientras Zoe de vez en cuando le aplicaba presión en la herida recién cosida.

Unos metros más atrás se encontraba Phoenix vigilando por todos lados y con los 6 sentidos activados.

100 metros más para adelante Serpiente y Dragon desactivaban trampas y aseguraban el camino

Estas trampas las descubriría hasta un niño – se quejaba serpiente - ¿tan peligroso es ichijouji?

Mira por donde pisas serpiente, estas trampas sirven para despistar, la gorda debe de estar cerca – dragón no se descuidaba, tenía en mente las enseñanzas de su maestro – con cuidado serpiente, mira por donde pisas

Esto es una mierda, ¿Por qué tenemos que ir con ellos?, no íbamos a ir a buscar eso – dijo Takato de brazos cruzados – ahora encima nos meten en una guerra que no nos conviene

Hay que ser generoso Takato, además tu hermana no se queja mucho – sonríe zoe viendo como Rika se intentaba alejar de los " encantos " de Henry

Ese Henry… ¿Qué le ve a la estúpida de Rika? – se preguntaba takato

OYE TU, COMO TE ACERQUES DE NUEVO TE TIRO DEL CARRO – amenazo rika al moreno oji verde

¿sin manos?, a demás, solo quiero mirarte de cerca, eres muy guapa – rika se ponía cada vez mas roja y eso era lo que le gustaba a Henry – ohh, eres encan… - frenazo del caballo, Henry salió hacia adelante chocando con takato y cayendo al suelo, zoe agarro como pudo a daisuke, sonrojándose teniéndole tan cerca, y cody cayó al suelo del caballo

A la lejanía, sora se preguntaba que pasaba…porque había parado el carro de pronto, se acerco corriendo pero una lluvia de shurikens la paro

- ¿Quiénes sois? – pregunto a la nada

- Por orden de nuestro maestro, debemos aniquilarte, Phoenix – Dos ninjas cayeron de los arboles apuntando con sus kunais a Phoenix

- mierda…serpiente, dragón…creo que necesitare algo de ayuda – Lanzo al aire una especie de bomba explotando en el cielo, eso distrajo a los ninjas, así que sora pudo sacar sus kunais y atacar a uno, este se defendió con el suyo, y pudo saltar para atrás a recuperar la guardia

- será interesante – opino uno de ellos

La explosión alerto a Dragón y serpiente que se pusieron en camino, pero una lluvia de Shurikens les cortaron el paso, como ocurrió con Phoenix

Mierda…¿Quiénes sois?, dar la cara – Dragon saco su kunai y Serpiente le imito

Por orden de nuestro maestro, debemos de acabar con los intrusos y traidores del maestro Miyagi – 2 Ninjas cayeron de las copas de los arboles

¿cómo se han escondido? ¿ cuánto tiempo llevan ahí?, si hemos pasado por aquí hace un rato…deben de ser muy fuertes, habrá que tener cuidado…Phoenix, lo siento, espero que puedas tu sola con los demás – pensó Dragón mientras atacaba a uno de ellos

En el carro todo era confuso, Miyako que iba andando a la par del carro corrió a auxiliar a Cody que sangraba por un brazo, tenía clavado un Kunai

Por orden de nuestro maestro, debemos de asesinar al grupo Yagami – 4 Ninjas cayeron de diferentes angulos rodeando el carro

Mierda…esto se vuelve complicado… ¿Dónde están esos ninjas? – pensaba takato mientras sacaba su espada del fondo de la paja y esperaba oportunidad


	8. Capitulo 7 El ataque de las sombras

**Capitulo 7: El ataque de las sombras " Los recuerdos de Dragon "**

Phoenix se mantenía en guardia alta, fijaba su objetivo a dos enmascarados que parecían idénticos

¿Quién es tu maestro? – pregunto

No te lo vamos a decir – contesto solo 1, el de la derecha

No se lo pensó más y lanzo un kunai al de la izquierda atravesándole. El kunai estaba atado con una cuerda, se lo sujeto a la boca y lanzo un shuriken al lado izquierdo mientras corría, el kunai iba a impactar con el ninja que quedaba, pero este salto, el shuriken tambien estaba atado, Phoenix sonrió victoriosa, mientras revelo en su mano la cuerda, tiro de ella y el shuriken que paso rozando al ninja, apareció de nuevo encima

Adiós – sonrió Phoenix, pero el plan no salió como ella quería, ya que el atacante, era solo una sombra del poder de su verdadero enemigo - ¿Cómo?, ¿Dónde se ha metido?

Muajajajajajaja – se escuchaba una risa escalofriante haciendo eco por todo el bosque

Maldición… - susurro Phoenix con los 6 sentidos alerta

Mientras tanto en el paramo que unía los dos extensos bosques, dos enemigos luchaban con takato y Henry, estos solo podían estar a la defensiva

Son demasiado fuertes – se quejaba Henry parando los kunais con la katana

Anda, no me digas, dime algo que ya no sepa, ahhh – takato tropezó con el carro y paro el kunai que estaba rozando su cuello – h.…a.a..yuda..me..v..v.a..… - seguía haciendo presión, pero su enemigo, también oculto con una máscara reía cada vez que el kunai se acercaba mas a su cuello – h.h.e..hen…henry..

¡¡¡Déjale en paz!!! – misteriosamente zoe le asesto con un palo de madera en la cabeza al ninja, takato aprovecho y metió una estocada por la espalda a su enemigo matándolo en el acto…aunque misteriosamente, se disolvió en un humo negro - ¿estás bien? – semisonrio victoriosa zoe

Gracias…supongo

Qué raro…se ha disuelto en humo…como si no fuera real… - se agacho y busco algún rastro de sangre, pero tampoco lo he encontró, sin embargo encontró sangre que le resbalaba a takato del cuello - ¡¡Estas herido!! – rápidamente zoe rompió su manga y le hizo presión en la herida con la tela

No es nada…- dijo takato quejándose un poco por el contacto con la tela y la herida

Mientras tanto Henry seguía a la defensiva sin ninguna oportunidad de atacar, rika consiguió quitarse la cuerda que la ataba y se defendió de su enemigo como pudo mientras vigilaba al herido motomiya.

Cody herido del brazo era protegido por la furia de las estocadas de miyako, que no le daba cuartel a su enemigo

Victoria – sonrió mientras le asestaba una estocada en el pecho, pero este al igual que los otros desapareció en humo – Que extraño…

Yolei, los otros necesitan nuestra ayuda – dijo cody mirando fijamente la pelea entre Henry y su enemigo –

Ahh…¡¡¡¡lo va a matar!!! – Henry era aprisionado contra el suelo tirando la espada y quedando a merced de su enemigo. Pero justo antes de que el kunai del enemigo le rozara si quiera, un shuriken se clavo en el cuello del enemigo – ¡¡Bingo!!

Yolei y los demás se acercaron, cuando otro shuriken mato al enemigo de rika

¿Quién nos habrá ayudado? – pregunto Henry tocándose el cuello

La pregunta que me gustaría saber, y creo que hablo en nombre de todos – dijo takato señalizando el bosque - ¿Dónde están esos ninjas?

Exactamente – apoyo zoe

Inutiles, ya sabia yo que esos ninjas nos la iban a jugar – dijo rika escupiendo al suelo

¿Os habeis fijado que solamente eran dos enemigos? ¿ porque todos hemos luchado contra uno, si eran dos? – pregunto Yolei

Si, y lo mas importante, porque ahora quedan dos cuerpos, y los demás desaparecían – takato se fijo en los dos cadáveres de los ninjas, justo los que habían muerto de un shuriken en el cuello

Sombras – dijo cody – eran solo sombras de esos dos – señalizo a los cadáveres

La batalla que libraban dragón y serpiente era bastante gorda, se movían ágilmente, pero sus enemigos, ahora 4, no le dejaban ni una milésima de segundo de descanso

Se pone feo – dijo serpiente esquivando una lluvia de shurikens – bastante feo…

¿Tenemos alguna estrategia? – pregunto dragón chocando su kunai con un enemigo y saltando esquivando el del otro enemigo

Solo se me ocurre una, triple molino sharingan – dijo serpiente moviéndose rápidamente por un árbol

De acuerdo, espero que funcione – dragón se movió por el árbol contrario, sus enemigos le persiguieron también rápidamente

No escapareis – dijo uno de los ninjas

No pensábamos en huir….¡¡Ahora!! – grito serpiente cayendo del árbol sujetando una cuerda – triple molino….

¡¡¡Sharingan!!! – dragón caía al mismo tiempo que serpiente a mucha velocidad, los 4 ninjas no se esperaban la cantidad de cuerdas que tenían en sus manos.

Serpiente alargo sus brazos cayendo al vacio en forma de cruz, mientras dragon hizo lo mismo. De izquierda a derecha dos kunais se dirigían a los dos ninjas enemigos del árbol por donde dragon subió y de arriba abajo, dos shurikens se dirigían a los dos enemigos que subieron por el árbol de serpiente…el combate había finalizado, dos sombras desaparecieron en humo, mientras las otras dos caían al suelo heridas de gravedad

Hablar ahora, ¿Quién os envía? – pregunto dragon al ninja que tenía un kunai clavado en el costado izquierdo

Pud..pudrete…en…el infierno – escupió sangre

Es tontería dragon, no hablaran – dijo serpiente sacándole el kunai del costado haciendo que el otro gritara – salúdame a satan – serpiente se lo clavo sin piedad en pleno pecho sacando otro grito que fue callado poco a poco a medida que pisaba la tierra de los muertos

El otro a muerto ya – dijo dragon fijándose en el compañero del otro que tenía un shuriken clavado en la espalda y otro en el cuello

Dragon, vayamos rápido con los demás – recordó serpiente a los demás chicos atrapados en el paramo

Phoenix había acabado su trabajo, sonreía complacida de haber acabado con sus enemigos, estos respiraban aun, pero ya tenían un pie en la tumba

¿Quien…quien eres…tu? – preguntaba el ninja respirando entrecortadamente sin las piernas y con una estocada en los pulmones

Soy Phoenix, miembro del clan yagami

Eres……d..diablo – dijo otro ninja, a este le faltaba los dos brazos y tenía un agujero en su estomago

Vosotros empezasteis primero, ahora, adiós – Phoenix con su kunai les corto la cabeza mientras volvía a sonreír maléficamente – soy Phoenix y nadie…nadie me vencerá nunca. Se saco la mascara y dejo ver una especie de cicatriz en la frente que le brillaba con intensidad

Serpiente y dragon se acercaron al carro rápidamente, justo cuando llegaron, takato y Henry sacaron sus katanas y los apuntaron con ellas

Retroceder o contemplareis la muerte – dijo Henry

¿Qué os pasa? – pregunto Serpiente avanzando

¡¡Atrás traidor!! – Yolei también los apuntaba, pero esta lo hacia desde atrás acorralando a los dos ninjas

No hay tiempo de jugar Miyako – grito dragon – digo Yol…

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre de pila? – pregunto Miyako extrañada

No bajes la guardia, te habrá leído la mente – dijo rika

Explicarme que pasa – dijo serpiente seriamente

Hemos acabado con dos ninjas, mientras vosotros estabais por ahí, decirme, ¿Qué hacíais?, no se supone que nos tendríais que proteger, ¡¡hablar!! - grito cody aun herido del brazo

Te han herido… - dijo dragon mirando su herida, luego se fijo en la herida del cuello de takato y en las magulladuras de rika – esta bien, nosotros también nos hemos enfrentado a 4 de esos, dos eran sombras, los demás están muertos, siento no haber podido ayudaros, pero veo que os la habeis arreglado sin nosotros

En mi pueblo gane varios campeonatos de espada – dijo takato orgulloso – Henry era uno de mis rivales predilectos – le mediosonrio

¿Dónde esta Phoenix? – pregunto dragon no haciendo caso a takato y Henry

Crei que estaba con vosotros – dijo zoe pensativa – aunque recuerdo que ella se retrasaba cubriéndonos desde atrás

Esta bien, vosotros arreglar el carro y preparar todo para salir de nuevo, si viene enemigos, gritar y cubrios lo mas que podais, acompañame serpiente, tengo un mal presentimiento

Mientras Dragon y Serpiente corrían hasta la posición de Phoenix, esta corria hacia su posición, encontrándose por el camino

Todo bien – dijo Phoenix sin dejar hablar a dragon

P..pero…

Dragon, estoy bien – dijo seriamente, cuando iba a saltar a otro tronco de árbol, este la cogió de la cintura y la atrajo hacia el – serpiente…

Si, tranquilo, ire a ver que estén bien los demás

Cuando serpiente se fue dragon le quito la mascara a Phoenix

¿Que haces? – pregunto intentando escapar, pero dragon la tenia bie agarrada

Se que te ha vuelto a pasar…no se que habría pasado si no hubiera ocurrido…pero sabes que no es bueno…no sabes controlar la energía…recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez…sora

**Flashback**

_Era una tarde de primavera, una chica de aproximadamente 15 años corria por una pradera hermosa llena de petalos de flores multicolor_

_La temperatura era agradable, la joven pelirroja y ojos rojos, vestia un hermoso vestido morado. Su cabello rojizo lo tenia alargado hasta la mitad de la espalda y liso._

_Detrás de ella, un joven con el cabello alborotado y ojos chocolate corria para alcanzarla, vestia un pantalón azul y una chaqueta naranja._

_Se podía decir que era una de esas escenas, donde el joven corre por esa pradera para alcanzar a su amor y jugar juntos, pero no era eso lo que pasaba._

_Corrian por sus vidas, acababan de presenciar un asesinato…y corrian para salvarse de los asesinos, que no eran otros que la guardia real de tamachi_

_Nos pillaran…tai que hacemos…nos van a matar – dijo la chica pelirroja nerviosa_

_Tranquila sora…yo estoy aquí – el moreno la abrazaba, mientras ella lloraba, acababa de ver como sus padres eran decapitados delante suya_

_Papa…mama…_

_Sora…están aquí, corre, yo los distraeré, pero tu corre, ¡¡¡obedece!!! – Grito el moreno mientras la pelirroja salía corriendo_

_TAI…TAI…TAI – gritaba mientras corria sin parar de llorar, hasta que callo por la ladera de la montañ_

_Estaba lo suficiente lejos de la pelea que se libraba, pues el moreno alborotado sujetaba una espada con firmeza. Pudo observar como 4 caballos lo acorralaban como si estuviera en un corral. Dos guardias se bajaron de sus monturas y atacaron al joven que se defendió bien de la primera estocada, la segunda fue a su costal, pero lo esquivo bien, ella siempre supo que Taichi era un gran luchador, incluso entrenaba a sus sirvientes para que estuvieran fuertes._

_Te mueves bien, pequeño yagami…pero correras la misma suerte que los padres de tu noviecita – dijo un soldado atacándole, este lo esquivo bien y se dio la vuelta para cortarle la cabeza_

_¡¡Maldito!!, ¡¡ahora veras!! – grito el otro atacándole con furia, pero de igual forma se defendia y se agacho de un espadazo que iba a su cabeza, para luego darle una estocada a ese guardia en el abdomen, atravesándolo con furia y girando la espada para incrementar mas el dolor_

_¡¡Quien es el siguiente!! – grito tai con furia mirando a los dos que quedaban_

_Vaya vaya vaya…con que sabe luchar bien…no eran inciertos los rumores, decían que por odaiba, correteaba un chico que aspiraba a ser el capitán de la guardia, al igual que lo era su padre…no es asi…Taichi Yagami – se escucho por detrás de los caballos, uno de las monturas se aparto dejando ver a un chico de la misma edad que esta bajándose de su montura, con un traje real y un casco. Al bajarse del caballo se quito el casco revelando a un peliazul con una sonrisa diabólica_

_Ichijouji…Ken… - susuro Tai en guardia, había esucuchado acerca del comandante mas joven de la historia, solo era superado por el general Ishida_

_Capitan, lo sentimos, ya íbamos a acabar el trabajo, solo falta la furcia de Takenouchi – dijo un soldado_

_¡¡¡No te permito que hables asi de mi amiga!!! – Tai furioso se acerco al soldado y le ataco con firmeza_

_Bien yagami, cuando acabes de jugar con ese soldado nos enfrentaremos, mientras ire calentando…no permitiré que nadie se ponga en mi camino – señalo a sus soldados que se apartaron inmediatamente_

_Tai no tardo en dar muerte al insolente que se atrevió a hablar mal de su amiga. Cuando decapito a ese soldado se puso enfrente de ichijouji, sora que lo veía todo a la lejanía no pudo evitar preocuparse…los padres de ichijouji fueron los asesinos de los señores Yagami…no quería que ocurriera lo mismo._

_La pelea empezó, la iniciativa la tomo tai atacando por lo alto al rostro de ken, este se movio ágilmente con los pies esquivándolo y poniéndose detrás de tai, pero sin atacar. Tai, imaginando que seria burlado, se enfureció mas y comenzó a atacar rápidamente de arriba abajo, siempre espadazos laterales, aun no había dado ninguna estocada. Su velocidad era increíble, pero ni siquiera lograba despeinar a Ichijouji_

_¡¡¡Maldito!!!, ¿porque no atacas?, acaso tienes miedo – dijo tai enfurecido a mas no poder, solo estaba consiguiendo cansarse, mientras el estaba ahí de pie, sin solar ninguna gota de sudor_

_Veo que eres bastante devil...pero que muy devil, los rumores eran todos mentira, lo que pasa es que en esta aldea todos son unos deviles, y mis guardias están a falta de entrenamiento, pero tu eres un devil…al igual que lo fue tu padre_

_¡¡¡ACABARE CONTIGO!!! – Tai se abalanzo sobre el, esta vez con mas rapidez y fuerza consiguiendo arañar el brazo de ichijouji_

_Pero que… - esta vez no le dejaba ni respirar, los movimientos de tai se habían incrementado, su fuerza era aun mas poderosa y la velocidad era asombrosa_

_¡¡¡TE MATARE ICHIJOUJI!!! – los ojos de tai rebelaban fuego dentro de el, ken solo pudo ver como los pies de tai saltaban y le metían una patada en la cara tumbándole al suelo_

_Sera.. – ken se levanto del suelo algo mareado, pero tai estaba ya quieto sin moverse y respirando agitadamente – jajajaja, asi que tu fuerza deriva de tu bankai…que extraño…crei que los bankais se habían extinguido hace años…habra que tomarte en serio entonces, joven yagami_

_Bankai… - susurro tai mareado mirando al frente sujetando la espada casi sin fuerzas._

_Ahora Taichi yagami, podras ver la oja de doble fijo que tiene el poder de tu bankai…y esque te deja devil…adiós… - Ken se movio rápidamente a el acariciando el suelo con su katana para darle el ultimo golpe_

_Pero justo cuando Ken iba a decapitar al joven yagami una espada impedio el contacto con la cabeza de tai_

_¿tu? – ken se extraño que en ese momento sora estuviera protegiendo a costa de su vida a tai_

_No dejare….que le hagas ningún daño – los ojos de sora también prendían mucho fuego dentro de ella_

_Jajajaja,¿y quien me lo va a impedir?, ¿tu? – ken se reia mientras retiraba su espada – este estúpido iba a dar su vida por ti, pero ahora que as venido, la habrá dado en vano – ken la ataco con fuerza pero ella lo paro sin moverse del sitio – un golpe de suerte lo tiene cualquiera, ¡¡para este!!_

_Sora no solo paro el golpe, sino que contrataco con rapidez haciéndole una raja en el abdomen y en su ropa_

_Mal..maldita – se quejo ichijouji – ¡¡¡Te matare!!!_

_¡¡¡Eso habrá que verlo!!! – tai pudo ver como sora desprendía fuego y su espada se convertía en llamas_

_Bankai… - susurro ken agachándose impidiendo que sora le roce con la espada – tu también lo tienes_

_¡¡¡¡Vamos cobarde,atácame!!!!, ¡¡¡te are añicos!!! – Sora estaba realmente furiosa – primero acabare con vosotros- se dirigió a los soldados a una increíble velocidad y los mato a todos – ahora…tu – señalo con su espada a ichijouji_

_Mierda…, no dejare que me ganes…¡¡¡acabare contigo!!! – Ken corrió hacia ella_

_¡¡¡Ahhh!!! – Sora corrió hacia el_

_La batalla al final acabo, la espada de ken rozo la frente de sora haciéndole una pequeña cicatriz, la espada de sora le corto una oreja a ken y le hizo una cicatriz en la cabeza._

_Sora callo al suelo agotada por el bankai, tai aprovecho el que ken estuviera en el suelo agonizando de dolor y cogió a sora en brazos, cogió un caballo y salió huyendo de allí fuera de la aldea_

**Fin flashback**

Recuerda, no deves usarlo Sora…es un arma de doble filo, a los pocos minutos no puedes ni moverte, y serias mas vulnerable que un niño

Tai…lo se…lo siento…

No te preocupes – sonrio el moreno – vayamos con los demás

Se pusieron las mascaras y dragon cogió a Phoenix en brazos, se pusieron en camino hacia donde estaba el carro ya preparado y los demás en sus sitios

Dragon…¿Qué le a ocurrido a Phoenix? – pregunto serpiente

Eran demasiados, esta agotado – le dijo poniéndola junto a motomiya – no permitáis que se levante, necesita descansar. Serpiente, tu ahora cubriras la parte trasera, yo la delantera

De acuerdo

Nadie hizo mas preguntas, se la pasaron el camino callados, vigilando todos muy bien, pues cualquier otro ataque podría ocurrir por parte de sus enemigos

Ichijouji… - susurraba dragon desactivando trampas

¿Quién eran esos ninjas? – pensaba serpiente con los 6 sentidos alerta

Bankai – pensó Phoenix tumbada – malditos…

Este camino será largo y peligroso – pensaba rika

En cuanto encontremos a esa Hikari, nos largaremos a Okinawa – pensaba takato mirando a Henry, ambos mediosonrieron

El amatis de gauda…cuanto anhelo tenerlo, espero que esta excursión se haga mas rápida y con menos sorpresas – pensaba zoe

Señorita…no se preocupe, ya vamos para alla – pensaba miyako muy decidida de si misma y con seriedad

Si taichí estuviera…seria mas fácil – pensaba cody controlando las riendas de los caballos – y si despertara davis…tambien


End file.
